Bloody Jake
Bloody jakes are cruel backwoods folk who prey upon their country cousins while terrorizing civilized people who venture into their rural range. Abilities Favored Terrain (Ex) At 1st (level, a bloody jake can select a type of terrain from the favored terrain table for rangers, though he is restricted to cold, desert, forest, jungle, mountains, plains, and swamp. His bonuses when in this terrain increase by 2 at 5th level and every 5 slayer levels thereafter, though he does not gain the ability to select additional favored terrains unless he takes the terrain mastery rogue talent. This ability replaces the slayer’s proficiency in medium armor and shields. Cruel Tricks Bloody jakes use backwoods folk magic to confuse, terrify, and weaken their prey. A bloody jake can use this ability a number of times per day equal to his slayer level + his Charisma modifier. He gains the cruel tricks below at the indicated slayer levels. Distant Voices (Sp) At 1st (level, a bloody jake can cause his voice to seem to emanate from somewhere else, as per ''Ventriloquism''. This ability doesn’t take any other action to activate and can be used as part of speaking (as a free action); it costs one use of cruel tricks to affect his speech for 1 round. Lose Your Way (Sp) At 4th level, as a standard action, a bloody jake can spend one use of cruel tricks to cause a creature that is within 30 feet and within the bloody jake’s favored terrain to become disoriented, taking a penalty on Survival checks equal to the bloody jake’s slayer level and a –2 penalty on saving throws against fear and illusions. This effect lasts for 1 hour per slayer level of the bloody jake or for as long as the affected creature remains within the bloody jake’s favored terrain, whichever is shorter. Something’s Not Right (Su) At 8th level, as a move action, a bloody jake can spend one use of cruel tricks to cause all foes within 30 feet to become shaken for 1 round. This is a fear effect that doesn’t increase in strength by applying other effects that cause creatures to become shaken. At 12th level, he can use this ability as a swift action. At 16th level, a bloody jake can make any number of the affected foes frightened for 1 round, though such foes receive a Will save (DC = 10 + 1/2 the bloody jake’s slayer level + his Charisma modifier) to negate the frightened condition; even so, such a foe is still shaken. The Woods Have Eyes (Sp) At 12th level, a bloody jake in his favored terrain can spend one use of cruel tricks as a swift action to gain blindsense in a 30-foot radius for 1 round; this blindsense is sound-based. This replaces the 1st-level Study and the slayer talents gained at 4th, 8th, 12th, and 16th level. Poor Study (Ex) A bloody jake gains the Study ability at 5th level rather than 1st (level, beginning with a bonus of +1 at 5th level and increasing by 1 for every 5 slayer levels thereafter. This ability alters Study. Sadistic Snare (Ex) At 6th level, a bloody jake gains Learn Ranger Trap as a bonus feat, benefiting from it as if he were a Ranger. He can expend two uses of his traps ability to add his Sneak damage to the trap’s damage. This replaces the slayer talent gained at 6th level. Woodland Shortcut (Sp) At 13th level, a bloody jake can move with supernatural ease among the trees once per day, as if using ''Tree Stride'' with a caster level equal to his slayer level. This ability replaces slayer’s advance. Category:Archetypes Category:Slayer Archetypes